dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete)
の |RomName = Migatte no Goku'i |alias = Instinct (by Zeno and Future Zeno) Ultra Instinct Ultra Instinct "Omen" Selfish doctrine "sign" Ultra Instinct Ultra Instinct -Sign-''' |debut = Anime: "Goku Enkindled! The Awakened One's New Ultra Instinct!" OVA: "This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!" Manga: "Sign of Son Goku's Awakening" |user = '''Goku |color = & & |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Super Full Power Super Saiyan God Potential Unleashed Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan }} の |Migatte no Goku'i|lit. "Secret of the Self-centered"}}, usually just referred to as Ultra Instinct, and also referred to as の ” ”|Migatte no Goku'i "Kizashi"|lit. "Secret of selfishness "Omen""}}, is an incomplete transformation used by Goku during the Universe Survival Saga. When completed, the transformation takes on an even more powerful form. Overview Appearance When Goku enters this state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils (similar to Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God). He also gains a complex silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much like Super Saiyan God before it. In the manga, the user also slims down in the same way Super Saiyan God does. In a promotional art for Dragon Ball Super depicted the aura as red while the other in conjunction with blue. In the art, the auras are surrounded by a halo of energy. When powering up, he generates an explosive glowing blue aura around him and another straight transparent one that shoots upward, this generates an incredibly strong tremor and blows away its surroundings due to the overwhelming raw energy emitted. Similar to other forms, the more intense the power-up, the greater the aura, until it stabilizes. Goku's voice also becomes deeper and rougher like his Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. Unlike other forms, even when not powering up, Goku is still surrounded by an aura, a blue and very thin one that outlines his whole body. Usage and Power Goku achieves this state by breaking his "self-limiting shells" and tapping into the deeper potential within. This is achieved in the anime through resisting an exceptionally powerful attack, while in the manga it is the culmination of all of Goku's martial arts training by various masters. The form can only be used for a short time, mere moments in the manga. In the anime, this state increases his capabilities to godly levels vastly more than even the X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, and his augmented mental parameters allow him to quickly and noticeably imprint on the battle without really thinking about it. In the manga this state is far superior to the Power Stressed Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. In the anime, it grants him might on the level of a Destroyer, as shown by his ability to combat Jiren, initially the only known mortal a Destroyer cannot beat in combat. In promotional material for the anime, Goku (in either Ultra Instinct -Sign-'s final usage or its complete state) is recognized by even Beerus to be possibly superior to him in power. In the anime, in addition to the instinctive fighting style, the Ultra Instinct -Sign- state increases Goku's Saiyan Power ability considerably, allowing him to steadily evolve his power and efficiency with each exchange as he continues to fight an opponent of rivaling or greater power. However, Ultra Instinct -Sign-'s greatest strength is that it gives Goku the Autonomous Ultra Instinct ability, granting him an automatic and instantaneous reaction to any threat, with the most suitable and seamless means to defend and attack. In the anime, midway through the Tournament of Power, Goku enters the Ultra Instinct -Sign- state, which neither the Grand Minister nor Whis is certain about. They speculate that it is a form of Autonomous Ultra Instinct after watching Goku fight; Beerus and the other gods later agree. According to Whis, Goku accomplished this by breaking the "shell" (his utmost limits to be exact) to his deeper potential, after his willpower collides with the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb. In the anime, Goku's ki in this state is stated by observers to be very hot yet frighteningly calm and is vast enough to shake the entire Null Realm. Goku's dramatically increased speed allowed him to effortlessly attack even both Dyspo and Top at once unnoticed, with many of the spectators and fighters unable to perceive Goku's movements except for Jiren, who was the only one to dodge his attack. He could both dodge Jiren's attack and attack him with enough force to graze him, shocking Piccolo as previously Goku was no match for Jiren even with Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken. After effortlessly catching and repelling both Top and Dyspo, Goku casually avoids Top's Justice Flash while walking, so fast that no extra movements are seen. He could then easily neutralize Jiren's Invisible Strikes and although his initial attacks were fended off with only mediocre effort, he steadily increased his prowess to force Jiren to fight seriously. Not only remaining toe-to-toe with the mightiest Universe 11 fighter, Goku is even able to slowly gain the upper hand due to constantly evolving to the point of having a slight advantage over the mighty Pride Trooper according to Piccolo, shocking Khai and Belmod on how quickly Goku was able to gain on Jiren, landing blows powerful enough to rattle Jiren. His movements are noted by Vegeta to be unreal even though he is able to perceive it and Piccolo, Gohan and Tien notes that Goku moves unusually in the form. This state, however, is only temporary as just as Goku is about to deliver the finishing blow, having managed to knee Jiren and blast him away with a massive Kamehameha, he burns through this mysterious new power and loses his abilities, resulting in Jiren easily blocking his final attack and swiftly knocking him away with a Power Impact. Throughout the tournament, while slowly regaining his stamina, Goku realizes that in order to defeat Jiren, he will need to once again access this form. In the anime, while fighting the newly fused Kefla in her Super Saiyan form, her power rivaled the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, causing Goku to break through his "self-limiting shell" once again and re-attain Autonomous Ultra Instinct. During this usage, it is revealed Goku has far more control of his consciousness in the form, as he is able to freely talk and power up unlike before. While fighting Kefla, Goku informs about his control of the state, easily dodging all of her attacks and swiftly counter-attacking with enough force to easily send her flying. He could even bombard her with a flurry of punches capable of inflicting visible pain upon her. However, his attack damage was still not adequate enough to truly incapacitate Kefla, as Goku is revealed to be not able to fully utilize Autonomous Ultra Instinct. Without the bolster from the Spirit Bomb enabling him to access this state independently, he is still focusing his thoughts on attacking instead of attacking on instinct. While unleashing his final attack before he would run out of stamina, Goku used the Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha to defeat Kefla, as he could focus on charging the attack while his body instinctively dodges any threat and catch Kefla off guard, with this attack finally launching her off the stage and destroying the Potara earrings as well. This newfound control of Autonomous Ultra Instinct was what finally made Jiren break out of his meditation. After Kefla's defeat, noticing how exhausted Goku is, Frieza realizes that one has to bear overwhelming physical stress as the cost for such a gain in power. After witnessing Kefla's defeat, Vegeta attempts to mimic Goku's Ultra Instinct -Sign-, by acting unconsciously. This, however, does not work, as Vegeta takes several, ineffective blows from Catopesra's attacks and resorts to using his preferred style of combat, then proceeds to overpower Catopesra with ease. Whis said that it would be harder for Vegeta to attain this state due to him always thinking in a fight rather than just moving. Goku once again awakens this form during the final battle against Jiren, when the latter prepared to deliver the final blow to him. With the voices of his friends begging him to fight, Goku immediately dodges all of Jiren's attacks with such speed that not even Jiren could follow him initially and lands a blow on Jiren that was strong enough to visibly hurt him. This display visibly awed the bystanders and even Beerus thinks Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku might be stronger than him. In their resultant exchange, Goku was able to match Jiren now at full power evenly, blocking and trading blows. The increase of power is such that when fighting Jiren the clash of their attacks not only generates the usual flashes of lightning and shockwaves but actual explosions, destroying anything around them. Goku was also able to generate explosive shockwaves with a single punch and a swipe of his leg, both of which were evaded by Jiren. However, while his reflexes have gotten sharper, Goku was unable to land a finishing blow as Whis notes he has yet to achieve true Autonomous Ultra Instinct due to still having some thoughts behind his attacks but can defend well. Despite this, while Imperfect Instinct was blocked by Jiren with a concentrated Power Impact and Goku was blasted away, Goku was able to continue fighting after hearing Vegeta's inspiration and repel Jiren's charge with a burst of energy. He continues to maintain this form during the fight and gradually allows his heart and soul to forget everything that is going on and finally allowing his body to just react fully, eventually culminating with Goku being able to not only block a hailstorm of Jiren's Infinity Rush, but he was also able to start attacking and eventually hit Jiren with enough force to cause him to reel in pain. After this, Goku finally managed to fully awaken the true Autonomous Ultra Instinct. In the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, while training with Merus, Goku briefly tapped into the Ultra Instinct state but fell out of it the moment Whis halted their training. In the Universal Conflict Saga, Goku gained control over the -Sign- form, being able to access it instantly at will in the early stages of battle without needing a specific trigger, impressing even the Grand Minister. When arriving at Universe 11 with the Grand Minister's help, Goku immediately awakens the form and save Future Trunks from Oren's attack. This display surprises Fused Zamasu while Hearts marvels at Goku's apparent godly power. An agitated Oren attempts to attack Goku but he is easily overpowered and unable to land a single attack. With a single punch, Goku is able to separate Oren from Vegeta and then blast away an incoming Kamin. Interestingly, despite not utilizing the Autonomous Ultra Instinct form, Goku's offense is still powerful, which is something the -Sign- form previously could not properly achieve. Enhancements Completion Autonomous Ultra Instinct}} Completing the Autonomous Ultra Instinct technique results in the user being able to transform into a more powerful form, referred as an "ultimate" and "peerless form" (形態) of Autonomous Ultra Instinct. Completing Ultra Instinct -Sign- not only gives the user more power but also further refines the Autonomous Ultra Instinct to its highest degree, allowing the user to dodge and counterattack without hindrance. The drawback is the heavy toll it takes on the body, similarly to the Kaio-ken and its Super Saiyan Blue counterpart. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Ultra Instinct -Sign- makes its debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku's Super Attack is also called 'Ultra Instinct -Sign-'. In Xenoverse 2 DLC 6, Ultra Instinct -Sign- makes an appearance in the Infinite History Saga cutscene when Goku, after being almost beaten by Future Warrior, turns into it before transforming into the completed form. Trivia *Interestingly, during any moment when Goku makes a guttural grunt, yell or scream during this state, his voice experiences a dual-voice, similarly to how he first transformed into a Super Saiyan in the original, Japanese version of "Tsui ni Henshin!! Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin Son Goku". During his second awakening of the form, Goku largely was able to speak with a more calm and cleaner voice as he somehow adjusts to the form. **This applies to even subtle grunts, such as when he used his Kiai to send Kefla flying into a nearby "mountain." **This is also the case during the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, when Goku becomes a Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan, which was a transformation that was similar to Goku's first awakening of Ultra Instinct -Sign- in that he was in an unconscious state with power given through the use of the Spirit Bomb. *Given that Autonomous Ultra Instinct is based on the Martial Arts discipline and practice of , or "No Mind", Goku gives off signs of a distinct personality change that is attributed to real life practitioners, during combat, such as: Goku's absence of ego when egged on by Kefla and asks "Is that all you got?" and "I don't like that attitude", which indicates his change in demeanor, as he did not retort nor humor her statements, and only proceeded to fight when she was done talking. Even during that confrontation, Goku seemingly appears without fear or anger, which also ties into its real-life counterpart. *The original English name for the form was just called "Ultra Instinct". However, to make the lip sync work for the English dubbed Funimation versions, they had to lengthen it and added "Autonomous" to it. Though, Funimation now names this form both Ultra Instinct and Autonomous Ultra Instinct simultaneously. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Doctrina egoísta "Señal" pt-br:Instinto Superior it:Ultra Instinct "Omen" pl:Migatte no gokui fr:Maîtrise des mouvements instinctifs (signes d'éveil) ja:身勝手の極意 ru:Секрет Эгоизма Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations